Agen Kolar
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = | thuiswereld = Iridonia | master = | padawans = Tan Yuster | sithmaster = | sithapprentice = | sterfte = 19 BBY | rang = Jedi Master | sithrang = | bijnaam = | functie = | combatform = | species = Zabrak | geslacht = Man | lengte = 1,90 meter 82 kilogram | haarkleur = Zwart | oogkleur = Bruin | wapen = Lightsaber (Groen, Blauw) | vervoer = | affiliatie = Jedi Order Galactic Republic }} Agen Kolar was een belangrijke Zabrak Jedi Master en één van de leden van de Jedi High Council tijdens de Clone Wars. Biografie Agen Kolar was een Zabrak, mogelijk afkomstig van Iridonia. Zoals verschillende Zabrak was Kolar sterk met de Force en groeide hij uit tot een gerespecteerde Jedi Master. Bij de aanvang van de Clone Wars was Tan Yuster zijn Padawan. Kolar was eerder iemand die daden verkoos boven woorden. Zijn Lightsaber bevatte zowel een blauw als een groen kristal. Kolar en Yuster reisden mee met Mace Windu naar Geonosis en streden in de Battle of Geonosis. Kolar verscheen aan de zijde van Barriss Offee in de Geonosis Arena. Tan Yuster overleefde het gevecht niet maar Agen kon wel afscheid nemen van zijn Padawan. Kolar was één van de laatste overlevende Jedi die werden gered door Yoda en de Clone Troopers. thumb|left|150px|Agen Kolar Kolar zette zich snel over de dood van zijn Padawan heen en werd een General in de Clone Wars. Kolar werd een lid in de Jedi High Council. In de Clone Wars bevond Kolar zich vaak in het midden van de strijd. Zo vocht hij op Brentaal IV in steun van Shaak Ti om een fort van de CIS te vernietigen. Tijdens dit gevecht werd Kolar gevangen genomen maar toen de strijd voorbij was en Republic won werd hij weer bevrijd. Kolar moest ook Quinlan Vos inrekenen toen hij (undercover) voor Dooku werkte. Kolar was echter niet op de hoogte gebracht van Vos’ missie. Samen met Mace Windu, Kit Fisto en Saesee Tiin hielp hij mee om de Crimson Nova uit te roeien, een Bounty Hunter Guild dat premies op Jedi had aanvaard. Op het einde van de Clone Wars vervoegde Kolar met dezelfde Jedi een groep die Palpatine moest arresteren nadat bleek dat hij Darth Sidious was. Alhoewel Agen Kolar een gevreesd opponent was met de Lightsaber (Agen droeg toen een blauwe lightsaber) bleek hij te verrast en niet te zijn opgewassen tegen Darth Sidious die hem meteen neerstak. Daarmee werd hij het eerste slachtoffer van de Jedi Purge. thumb|right|250px|Agen Kolar sterft... Lightsaber Nadat Kolars Padawan, Tan Yuster, sneuvelde op Geonosis haalde de Jedi Master het blauwe Adegan Crystal uit de Lightsaber en voegde het als een tweede kristal toe aan zijn eigen wapen, ter nagedachtenis van zijn Padawan. Agen Kolar had een Lightsaber met een vrij bleek heft. Er waren twee belangrijke draaiknoppen aan het heft. De eerste regelde de breedte van de Lightsaber en de tweede knop switchte tussen het groene en het blauwe kristal. Kolars Lightsaber-heft was 26,60 centimeter lang en 3,30 centimeter breed. Het gebruikte Durasteel, koper en twee Adegan Crystals. Achter de schermen * Kolar is één van de Jedi die normaal niet had bestaan indien de acteur die Eeth Koth speelde aanwezig was geweest in Australië. De nieuwe acteur, Tux Akindoyeni leek onvoldoende op Hassani Shapi en zodoende werd Agen Kolar geschapen, een andere Zabrak. * Dit leidde af en toe tot verwarring zeker nadat de dood van Koth in Episode II werd genegeerd door de Clone Wars serie. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith Bron *Agen Kolar in de Databank *Star Wars: Republic – comics *Labyrinth of Evil – Novel *Star Wars: Head-To-Head Tag Teams *Lightsabers: A Guide to the Weapons of the Force *Star Wars Character Encyclopedia category:Jedi Masters category:Jedi Council leden Categorie:Zabrak